Celestial Nights 2007/Guide
category:Guides Step 1: Compose a Poem Choose a theme from the list below, and write a poem in the haiku style describing events and emotions from your life in Vana'diel. A haiku is written with three lines of five, seven, and five syllables respectively. Themes: Adventure, Friendship, City, Synthesis, Harvest, Dungeon, Battle, Chocobo, Conflict, Quest, Mission, Assault, Besieged Example: - Adventure Seeking for party Alright! I got an invite! Their reply: mistell Step 2: Display Your Poem Once you've composed your poem, it's time to write it down on a strip of colored paper and hang it on the World Portal bamboo! Follow the steps below to display your poem: 1. Log in to the Linkshell Community site! First, log in to the Linkshell Community and take a look at the bamboo stalks decorating your World. Clicking on the strips of paper will take you to that Community's "official" thread where you can see the poems everyone has created. 2. Create an "official" Celestial Nights thread! Next, create a new thread on the message board for your Community. By creating a thread following the below requirements, a strip of paper containing your Community's poems will be displayed in a random position on the World Portal bamboo. Category: Official Title: Celestial Nights Comment: As in the example above, choose a theme, and enter your poem *Each Community is restricted to one official thread. *Official threads cannot be set to "Private." 3. Write your poem in the official thread! Once you have created an official thread, the members of your Community can enter their poems (comments)! *You must be logged in to the Linkshell Community in order to enter a comment. We look forward to discovering the poets hiding among Vana'diel's adventurers! Click to access the Linkshell Community. Step 3: Event Moogles and Your Rewards The special event in Vana'diel will begin once the bamboo decorating the World Portals are completely covered with Community poems. These Event Moogles will not teleport you or give you a reward until your server successfully covers the World Portals completely with Community poems. Talk to an Event Moogle in one of these locations: Southern San d'Oria Northern San d'Oria Bastok Mines Bastok Markets Windurst Waters Windurst Woods If your server has successfully covered the World Portal, then the Moogle will offer free teleportation to San d'Oria, Bastok, and Windurst. *You can only teleport from one of these three cities *You can only teleport to one of the other cities in which you are not currently located. **When teleporting to San d'Oria, you will be transported to the East Ronfaure Gate in Southern San d'Oria. **When teleporting to Bastok, you will be transported to the South Gustaberg Gate in Bastok Markets. **When teleporting to Windurst, you will be transported to the East Sarutabaruta Gate in Windurst Woods. *There is no limit on the number of times you can teleport in one Vana'diel day. In addition, if you have not previously received the city-specific Furnishing, you will be rewarded with a Bamboo Grass Furnishing depending upon what city you are currently in. *You can only receive one reward per Vana'diel day. *When teleporting from San d'Oria, you will receive a sprig of Red Bamboo Grass. *When teleporting from Bastok, you will receive a sprig of Blue Bamboo Grass. *When teleporting from Windurst, you will receive a sprig of Green Bamboo Grass. *When teleporting from a city for which you already have the Furnishing, you will receive between 1 and 3 Chocobo Tickets.